


A la *&#$%! Con el apocalipsis

by Isa54



Category: Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (2015)
Genre: F/M, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa54/pseuds/Isa54
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde los sucesos de aquella noche llena de Zombies. Los chicos han madurado y regresan a casa luego de mucho tiempo, solo para encontrarse con que los muertos han regresado y deberan enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo.
Relationships: Ben Goudy/Kendall Grant, Carter Grant/Denise
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desde la primera vez que ví está película me encantó la relación entre Carter y Denise, creo que en un modo extraño son el uno para el otro y que mejor manera de juntarlos que poniendo sus vidas en riesgo nuevamente XD
> 
> La idea es algo improvisado así que espero les guste

Caminando bajo la lluvia en la madrugada se dirige a su casa. Denis jamás se ha sentido avergonzada por el lugar donde trabaja y siempre ha tratado de verle el lado positivo e incluso en ocasiones se siente orgullosa y alhagada por la forma en que algunos hombres la miran pero, en días como ese en los que se encuentra con algún idiota que va más allá de un piropo y la insulta o intenta agarrarle el trasero, lo último que necesita es algún comentario machista del taxista que la recoja.

Han sido unos días difíciles, estuvo enferma una semana y su jefe la hizo trabajar 24 horas seguidas para reponer si salario así que caminar la ayudara a no sentirse tan encerrada. Cuando recién comenzó a trabajar ahí se había dicho que sería algo temporal, un empleo para sostenerse mientras conocía al tipo correcto con el cual se casaría y vivieran felices por siempre. Tristemente tardó solo unos meses en darse cuenta de que la vida no es así y con el paso de el tiempo comenzó a trabajar por distintas razones, al principio por necesidad, más adelante por distracción y finalmente, por costumbre. En más de una ocasión había pensado en ir a algún otro restaurante con más clase, pero al final siempre terminaba en donde jamás la criticarían por las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Mira a ambos lados de la calle y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie, todo está completamente vacío y por un segundo recuerda aquella noche loca llena de Zombies. Habían pasado varios años y aún era difícil evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en ello, no por los Zombies sino por todo lo que aquella noche trajo después. Luego de que el pueblo fue evacuado tuvieron que vivir meses en los campos, todos los alimentos que llegaban debían ser racionados con mucho cuidado por lo que repetir estaba prohibido, la ropa que debían usar era la misma para todos (pants gris, una camisa sencilla y una sudadera verde), no se le permitía a nadie salir de la zona donde estaban contenidos pues el ejército quería estar totalmente seguro de que el virus no había mutado. Por suerte la mayor parte del pueblo se mantuvo en pie, los militares realizaron toda una carnicería para acabar con los muertos pero procuraron salvar algunos lugares. 

Tampoco podía decir que todo lo ocurrido esa noche fue malo pues había conocido a Ben, Cárter y Augie. Para ser honesta consigo esos tres le habían dado un poco de color a su vida, es por eso que se había entristecido mucho al saber que Ben y Augie se irían a la universidad y pasaría bastante hasta volver a verlos, pero el tiempo pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos volverían en un par de dias según le había dicho Carter.

Durante ese tiempo había descubierto que su relación con Carter era mejor de lo que se pudo haber imaginado, parecía que cuando estaban solos el podía ser bastante caballeroso y en ocasiones, más que el mismo Ben. Aún así de vez en cuando actuaba como el patán que siempre ha sido pero le era inevitable hallar cierta simpatía en su honestidad despreocupada. En lugar de ir a la universidad el había aceptado un empleo en un restaurante de bastante altura que le ofrecía una paga mayor a la de ella y para sorpresa de todos, la cocina era algo que se le daba muy bien. Parecía ser que tenía más de una cualidad escondida, la mayoría las había adquirido como Scout y es probablemente por ello que las escondía tan bien.

Antes de seguir con cualquier pensamiento se detiene a si misma, no era la primera vez que se atrapaba pensando en Carter, pero para ser justos el era en realidad bastante atractivo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ella es mayor que él y hacía mucho que había decidido que las relaciones no eran para ella.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen por el sonido de un claxon, mirá a su derecha y a penas y alcanza a esquivar al auto que por poco la atropella, este se sigue derecho y el claxon suena un par de veces más. 

Se da unos segundos para recuperarse del susto mientras cualquier otro pensamiento se aleja de su mente. Da un largo suspiro y mira su ropa salpicada de agua sucia, está vez se asoma antes de cruzar la calle y se dispone a seguir su camino, pero entonces el auto que estuvo a punto de arroyarla da un giro desenfrenado y se estrella de frente contra una pared.

Después de pensarlo un momento, decide acercarse a ayudar. ¿Cómo es posible que ante tal accidente nadie ha salido a ayudar? El auto no se incendió por lo que quizá el conductor esté bien. Se asoma por la ventana del copiloto y no se puede ver nadie dentro, rodea el auto y el asiento del conductor quedó totalmente destruido pero no hay restos de un cuerpo. Entonces algo golpea la ventana tracera del auto, es una persona que intenta salir así que Denis se acerca para abrir la puerta, levanta la manija del auto y entonces se da cuenta de que algo está mal, si la puerta está abierta ¿Porque golpea el vidrio?

Se ha dado cuenta de que ella está ahí, lo sabe porque ha parado de golpear el vidrio, se gira para mostrar un rostro repugnante, pálido y sin vida.

"Los malditos Zombies" — piensa justo antes de salir corriendo

\--------------------------

*Ben*

Se puede leer en la pantalla del celular de Carter. Toma el teléfono de su mesa de noche y antes de contestar mira la hora

*3:00 a.m.*

La hora le preocupa un poco por lo que se apresura en contestar

— ¿Qué te pasa animal? ¿Viste la hora que es? — un poco irritado por el sueño

— ¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu hermana es esa? — se escucha la voz de Kendall. 

La primera vez que Carter llamó a Ben y Kendall contestó, vaya que se había molestado pero eventualmente se acostumbro a imaginarlos siempre juntos. Probablemente nunca se lo diría, pero en el fondo se sientía aliviado de que su hermana saliera con su mejor amigo y no con cualquier otro idiota que no la trataría como se merece.

— Si llamaras desde tu número sabría a quien dirigirme

— Vamos, solo queríamos asegurarnos de ser los primeros en felicitarte — Esa si es la voz de Ben, pero se ve interrumpido por la de Augie

— Princesa lamentamos haber interrumpido su dulce sueño — en tono burlón

— ¿Quién más me llamaría? ¿Acaso se creen mi mamá? Nadie llama a las 3 a.m.

Se arroja a la cama nuevamente con el celular en mano y cierra los ojos un segundo

— No, ni te vuelvas a dormir que alguien tiene que abrirnos — entonces abre los ojos bruscamente y corre a su ventana.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que llegarían en un par de días

Mira hacía el otro de la calle y alcanza a distinguir el auto de Ben, entonces el timbre de su casa suena

— Queríamos sorprenderte— dice Ben al teléfono — ya habré la puerta

Sus padres no están en casa por lo que no debe preocuparse por hacer ruido alguno. A algunas personas les parecía patético que siguiera viviendo con sus padres, pero la verdad es que si no se había mudado no era por dinero o cosas así, solo que se en realidad ellos nunca estaban en casa así que ¿Cuál era el punto de mudarse?

Abre la puerta y entonces su hermana salta para abrazarlo. Hacía casi un año que no se veían, Kendall se había atrasado en su graduación y sus papá se habían puesto furiosos por ello, pero Carter sabía que si bien no había sido a propósito, a ella le gustaba la idea de terminar la escuela junto con Ben.

Mira a Ben y Augie y luego de un segundo incómodo de duda, ellos también lo abrazan. Si algo había cambiado luego de aquella noche loca, era que ya no temían demostrarse el afecto que se tenían, por lo menos cuando estaban solos.

Al entrar a la casa Kendall sale de la cocina con un pastel y unas velas. Ni había notado que lo traía antes.

— Sorpresa — Dice ella

— Bueno ¿Por qué no se adelantan a la sala mientras llamo a Denis? Para que no se pierda esto, ella probablemente esté saliendo de trabajar y...

Se detiene pues ha notado la forma sorprendida en que sus amigos lo miran. Al igual que con su hermana, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por lo que ellos probablemente no imaginaban lo que sea que hubiera entre el y Denis. No es porque hubiera algo en realidad, ellos solo eran amigos. 

— Entonces, ¿Tú? ¿Llamaras a Denis? — pregunta Ben con cuidado de no insinuar nada pero a la vez como burla

— Si, bueno. Ella te extrañó y esas cosas así que — quizá se había equivocado, tal vez y no eran capaces de expresarse tantos sentimientos. Aunque como ya se había dicho muchas veces, el no tenía sentimientos por ella, no debía tener sentimientos por ella — que estúpido — eso último no planeaba decirlo en voz alta, era para si mismo.

— Oye, tranquilo. No tienes que hablarnos así — dice Augie un tanto indiferente.

— Les estoy hablando normal — muy a la defensiva

— Okey entonces llámala— dice Ben  
— Eso iba a hacer — con el celular en la mano  
— ¿Pues qué esperas?  
— Que dejes de mirarme — ya más en broma que molesto

Entonces, como coincidencia, la pantalla de su celular se enciende

*Denis*

— ¿Quién es? — pregunta Augie

Carter sorprendido le muestra la pantalla y entonces contesta

— ¿Hola? — sus amigos pueden escuchar que grita, por lo que Ben se alarma un poco — Oye, tienes que tranquilizarte...

— ¡No me digas que me tranquilice! — se puede escuchar de la llamada

— Bueno, estás muy agitada ¿Estás corriendo?...— no logran escuchar lo que dice—...solo dime qué ocurre y puedo...— su rostro cambia totalmente

Kendall busca a Ben con la mirada y este intenta hablar con Carter quién aún sigue perdido en la llamada

— ¿Qué ocurre? Comienzas a preocuparme

— Ven a mi casa, hablaremos — aún al teléfono — oye, ten mucho cuidado

A Ben le parece que su forma de hablar es bastante diferente, jamás había visto a Carter preocuparse por alguien más o conversar con alguna chica sin soltar un comentario inapropiado. El cuelga la llamada y antes de que puedan preguntar, corre y comienza a cerrar las ventanas, asegura la puerta y apaga las luces

— ¿Vas a decirnos que te pasa?— pregunta Kendall

— Baja la voz — Dice casi susurrante mientras se asoma por la ventana levantando ligeramente la cortina

Se da cuenta de que está actuando como loco y entonces mira a sus amigos

— Denis — se detiene un momento, como lo hace siempre que dice su nombre en voz alta —ella, ella los vió de nuevo.

Ninguno de los tres necesita preguntar, saben bien de lo que está hablando y en definitiva no es bueno. Aún así Augie lo hace 

—¿Qué... Qué vio?—con voz temblorosa

Pasa un segundo antes de que responda

— Esos bastardos volvieron. Los malditos Zombies.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de la puerta los pone todos alerta, Ben se asoma por una de las ventanas y ve a Denise, luce bastante agitada así que se apura a abrir la puerta. Al verlo su primer instinto es abrazarlo, hacía tanto tiempo desde que se vieron, se notaba en su aspecto físico.

— No quiero interrumpirlos pero no tenemos tiempo para reencuentros — dice Carter un tanto celoso pero intentando sonar indiferente

— Ignóralo, lleva toda la noche de mal humor — dice Ben mientras cierra la puerta

— No se de qué estás hablando animal, yo estaba perfectamente durmiendo

— Bueno entonces si no estás molesto no te molestará que yo también la abrace — interrumpe Augie

Denise y Kendall también se abrazan y entonces todos se dirigen a la sala. Denise cuenta lo que vió en el auto y entonces Carter la interroga

— ¿Estás segura de que era uno de ellos? Digo quizá solo era algún idiota drogado que estrelló su alto, después de todo dijiste que conducía el auto ¿No?

— No dije que conduciera el auto, dije que casi me arrolla

— Bueno, entonces si se convirtió después de casi matarte lo mordieron en otro lado

— No lo sé, no pude ver su rostro antes estaba pensando en— se detiene en seco antes de decir cualquier estupidez pero continua al ver que todos esperan que termine esa oración — en que quería descansar

Para Ben es inevitable darse cuenta de que hay algo raro con sus amigos, el mal humor de Carter podía calificarlo como algo normal, pero por alguna razón Denise había estado evitando las miradas con Carter y parecía incomodarse con las preguntas de este

— Como sea, tenemos que salir del pueblo — concluye Denise

— De camino aquí intentamos escuchar la radio y estaba totalmente muerta — dice Kendall

— Igual que la última vez, no había ningún tipo de contacto en todo el pueblo— añade Augie

— Pero está vez es diferente — continua Kendall con algo de preocupación— la primera vez que la radio perdió señal estábamos muy lejos del pueblo, pensé que tal vez era porque nos encontrábamos a mitad de carretera pero cuando nos detuvimos en aquel restaurante para desayunar algo, la mesera dijo que estaban teniendo problema con la señal también

— ¿Dices — pregunta Ben un poco asustado— que quizá esto fue más allá del pueblo?

Hay un largo silencio mientras todos imaginan esa posibilidad

— Pero que pendejada— dice Carter

— Oye no le hables así a tu hermana — responde Ben molesto

— Te lo decía a tí así que cierra la boca o...

— Oigan basta— grita Denise— ¿Por qué siempre que están nuestras vidas en riesgo discuten?

— Nuestras vidas no están en riesgo, que vieras un zombie no significa que hay toda una horda esperando afuera por nosotros —dice Carter burlándose— si es que de verdad viste uno

— ¿Por qué mentiría al respecto? No despierto cada mañana pensando en como podría cagarle la vida a Carter — Su tono es sarcástico pero también molesto

— Nunca dije que mentiras, dije que pudiste ver mal, tal vez solo era un tipo ebrio

— Si hubiera sido un tipo ebrio lo habría notado 

— Oh, cierto tienes experiencia con esos ¿Verdad? Aunque ahora que lo pienso tienes experiencia con cualquier tipo

— ¡Carter! — interrumpe Ben— ya basta. No podemos pelear en momentos como...— se detiene en seco

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Augie

— No sé, yo creí escuchar

Entonces las luces se apagan. Instintivamente Denise toma la mano de Carter pero luego de pensarlo menos de un segundo, la suelta

— ¿Ben? — dice Kendall un poco asustada

— Tal vez es solo un apagón — dice más como deseo que como afirmación

Pasan unos segundos en silencio y entonces se escucha una sirena. Corren a la ventana y ven pasar una ambulancia, en sentido contrario a esta un auto avanza a toda velocidad, alguien sale de la casa de enfrente corriendo y detrás un grupo de 3 muertos lo persiguen. Intenta cruzar la calle y es arrollado por el auto el cual no se detiene en su camino.

— ¡Mierda! — exclaman los chicos al unisono

Uno de los Zombies los ha visto desde la calle, es momento de correr.

Denise cierra la ventana y nota que los chicos son rápidos

— Preparamos unas cosas antes de que llegaras —dice Ben con un bat en una mano y una escopeta en la otra, está última se la entrega.

Mira a los otros chicos y ellos también se han armado con algunos instrumentos caceros

— ¿De dónde sacaste la escopeta? 

— ¿Después de lo que pasamos? La llevo siempre en mi maletero— le lanza una sonrisa

— Oigan, les recuerdo que la última vez uno de esos entró por la ventana así que sería bueno movernos— dice Augie— quizá si corremos podemos llegar a tu auto— dirigiéndose a Ben

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿A dónde iríamos?— pregunta Kendall

— La última vez evacuaron a todos en la alcaldía, supongo está vez será igual 

Se dirigen todos a la salida, entonces Carter intercepta a Ben antes de que pueda abrir la puerta

— Espera— le dice —se que tu eres el de los planes pero hay algo que no me agrada

Todos se miran un momento

— ¿De qué hablas?

— La ambulancia, se dirigía a la alcaldía y luego el otro auto el que arrollo a mi vecino, iba a toda velocidad en dirección contraría ¿Por qué?

Ben se detiene, cree que Carter tiene razón pero ¿A dónde más irían entonces?

— Oigan no tenemos tiempo para esto — dice Denise. Luego se escucha que un tiro de su escopeta. Ben levanta la vista y al girarse ve que han entrado por la puerta trasera— Vamos muevanse que no quiero desperdiciar más tiros.

Se lo piensa un momento y entonces abre la puerta para correr a su auto. Hay algunos en el jardín, vienen de todos lados pero no son muchos

— ¡Todos en círculo! — ordena Ben

Los demás obedecen y en esa posición se desplazan lentamente por el jardín acabando con cada Zombie que se les acerca. Augie, como siempre, es el más hábil por lo que ha tomado la retaguardia; a cada lado de él están Carter y Denise, ella resbala debido a sus tacones y antes de que cualquier otro la pueda ayudar Carter la levanta y ambos siguen el camino.

Ben es el primero en llegar al auto, se apura en quitar el seguro para que todos entren. Justo antes de entrar se percata de que los restos del hombre que fue arrollado siguen ahí, hay mucha sangre en el piso y de alguna forma se pueden ver los intestinos, lo que quedaba de su rostro ya ha sido devorado.

Sube a su auto y una vez que están todos no pregunta a donde ir, solo se dirige a la alcaldía.

— Estúpidos zapatos — grita Denise antes de arrojarlos por la ventana del auto

\------------------------

Conducir a la alcaldía fue más pesado de lo que parecía, se habían topado con calles cerradas y llenas de zombies por lo que había tenido que dar varias vueltas. En el camino sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos.

Junto a él está Kendall, la única que sigue despierta

— ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

Ella le sonrie ante el gesto y se siente bien por un momento. De todos los novios que había tenido, Ben era el único con el que había estado tanto tiempo y no solo eso, era el único que no la hacía sentirse arrepentida de ello. Él de verdad la hacía feliz.

— No creo poder dormir, igual ya casi llegamos — contesta mientras toma su mano un segundo no muy largo para no desconcentrarlo del camino

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunta quitando los ojos del camino un momento — estoy seguro de que está todo bien en la alcaldía

Ella dirige su rostro hacia delante

— No es eso lo que me preocupa— El levanta la ceja para preguntar, es algo que a ella le gustaba, no necesitaba hablar para ser expresivo— es Carter el que me preocupa — dice casi susurrando

Ben mira por el retrovisor y puede ver a su amigo con el rostro lleno de sangre. No sabía como pero en algún momento en el jardín se había cubierto toda la cara.

— ¿Carter? ¿De qué hablas? 

— Yo... No puedo dejar de pensar en que siempre está solo. Cuando eramos niños nos hacíamos compañía, luego en la preparatoria llegaron tú y Augie. Pero ahora. — suelta un suspiro

— Okay creo, que entiendo lo que dices. Pero quizá lo estás pensando demaciado digo, ahora que terminamos la escuela ya podemos vivir más cerca y entonces...

— Cuando dices "podemos" ¿Te refieres a nosotros juntos? — pregunta ella con esperanza

— Bu... bueno no es exactamente lo que quería decir — responde bastante nervioso, ahora su mirada está totalmente en el camino — No es que no quiera vivir contigo, por supuesto que quiero. Solo creo que quizá es... Muy pronto

Ella suspira, sabe bien que si no viven juntos no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos sino con el temor de Ben de aventurarse a ese tipo de cosas. En realidad era algo que había comenzado a pensar hace poco, tenía razón quizá lo estaba pensando demaciado. Primero debía asegurarse de sobrevivir está noche.

— Tranquilo, solo bromeaba contigo — con total naturalidad

Ben le sonrie un poco, no quiere pensar mucho en ello pues si lo hace se creará un lío en la cabeza. Pero quizá después de tantos años debía ofrecer algo más a su relación.

Antes de concentrarse en llevar a todos a un lugar seguro, se da un momento para observar a sus seres queridos, Kendall a su lado, mira por el retrovisor y ve a Augie pegado a la ventana, junto a él está Denise aún duerme y entre sueños se mueve para reacomodarse, se recarga en Carter y ésto le parece muy gracioso a Ben. Se conocían hace años y esos dos aún no eran capaces de notar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Intentaré terminarlo en 5 capitulos aunque estén largos así que si me tardo un poco es por eso :3


	3. Chapter 3

— Dios mío chicos, tienen que ver esto — dice Ben mientras sacude a sus amigos desde su asiento para que despierten.

El primero en despertar es Augie, mira junto a él y no se sorprende al ver a Carter abrazando a Denise, ambos despiertan y al darse cuenta de su forma de dormir se alejan rápidamente uno del otro.

— ¿Qué carajos Carter? — grita Denise  
— ¿Yo? Eras tú la que me usaba de almohada

— Como si quisiera hacerlo, aunque talvez si podría usarte como costal de boxeo

— Chicos, quizá quieran pelear en otro momento — interrumpe Augie

Al levantar la vista, se puede ver que los Zombies han invadido la alcaldía. El lugar se ve totalmente destrozado, donde estaba la pura ahora solo hay muchos vidrios rotos y hay restos de cuerpos por todos lados. Un poco delante de ellos se encuentra la ambulancia que tiempo atrás vieron pasar, se ha estrellado contra un poste.

— Mierda — exclama Denise

— Les dije — presume Carter

Nadie dice nada por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente Kendall hace la pregunta que todos temían hacer.

— Bueno entonces ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Por un momento el terror invade a Ben, no tener un plan es algo que siempre lo ha aterrado. Entonces Dnise sugiere algo

— Quizá la evacuación no fue aquí, podríamos ir al campamento donde nos llevaron la última vez.

Había pasado más tiempo del que se podía pensar, en una o dos horas el sol terminaría de salir por lo que no podían permanecer más ahí.

— Está bastante lejos pero supongo que si no nos detenemos llegaremos antes de que se haga de noche de nuevo— dice Ben recobrando la esperanza

Todos asienten y él se dispone a arrancar el auto cuando el estómago de alguien produce un sonido. Todos miran a Augie quien en su defensa responde

— No he desayunado nada, por supuesto que tengo hambre

— La verdad es que yo también — continúa Carter — y no se si lo notaron pero aún estoy en pijama — por pijama, se refería a un boxer y una camisa que solía ser blanca hasta que se toparon con los Zombies

—Chicos no podemos detenernos — dice Denise

—Tengo una idea — anuncia Ben — a las orillas del pueblo hay una cabaña vieja que usaban mis padres para vacacionar. No está muy lejos pero está lo bastante aislado para que si los militares bombardean la zona no nos afecte. Nos quedamos ahí un tiempo para comer, descansar y luego seguimos hasta el viejo campamento. Hay un pequeño lago que conecta con algunas regaderas, ahí podrás tomar un baño— dice señalando a Carter

— Parece un gran plan —dice Augie

Los demás asienten y entonces Ben cambia la dirección de su auto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ben se detiene frente a un pequeño centro comercial para tomar provisiones. Gracias al destino el lugar se haya totalmente desierto y equiparse no les toma mucho tiempo.

Kendall y Denise, buscan algunas cosas en silencio, entonces es la primera quien se anima a conversar

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — tratando de ser amigable. Denise solo levanta la mirada y mueve la cabeza en afirmación, entonces Kendall continúa— ¿Qué es eso que pasa entre mi hermano y tú?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa, era algo que ella misma se había preguntado muchas veces y no había encontrado solución. De haber sido cualquier otra persona quien preguntaba le habría dado un golpe en la cara, pero sabía que las intenciones de Kendall se relacionaban con el bienestar de su familia, así que intenta responder su pregunta de la forma más amable posible.

— Nada en realidad — dice al principio. Luego se lo piensa un poco— quizá... No lo sé — entonces agacha la mirada

Ante la mirada resignada de Denise, Kendall coloca su mano en el hombro de la primera y le levanta la mirada con la otra

— Yo creo que ustedes podrían tener algo muy bueno — ella lo dice en serio — si es que tu sientes algo por él

— Mentiría si dijera que no siento nada cuando estamos solos— Denise se sincera— pero que yo sienta algo no significa que este pasando pasando otra cosa. Además soy mucho más grande que el ¿Por qué querría salir conmigo? Mi vida es un completo desastre.

— Vamos, creo que la edad es lo de menos. Y quizá no lo parezca porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo lejos. Pero conozco a mi hermano y lo he visto cuando está contigo, el es diferente— dice con una sonrisa — para bien.

— ¿Lo es? — irónicamente — entonces explícame ¿Por qué peleamos todo el tiempo? —Kendall levanta la ceja ante la pregunta cuya respuesta es tan obvia. 

Denise rie un poco y antes de que pueda si quiera contestar eso, la voz de Augie las interrumpe.

— Carter eres un imbécil — Carter sostiene un extintor con el que parece haber rociado a Augie

— Oigan, dejen de estar jugando — irrumpe Ben — Y Carter ponte unos pantalones

— Tranquilo, ya encontré algo — responde

— Será mejor que vayamos antes de que se maten — dice Denise

Kendall asiente y antes de que los chicos puedan escucharla, se vuelve a dirigir a Denise

— Te daré un consejo. Si dudas de lo que mi hermanito siente por tí, solo debes mirarlo a los ojos. Suena tonto, pero tiene una mirada muy expresiva —con total seguridad. Luego de eso se adelanta con Ben.

Denise se detiene a observar a Carter un momento, a analizar lo que ella siente y a imaginar si sería posible aquello que se ha imaginado tantas veces.

Desde la distancia el se da cuenta de que lo observa, con las manos pregunta si está todo bien. Ella solo sonríe y asiente, luego sigue buscando más provisiones.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dice Augie

— ¿De qué hablas? — como si de verdad no supiera a que se refiere

— Vamos, desde que llegamos tu y Denise se han estado portando raros.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de portarnos raros Augie? No sé de que hablas si todo está normal — comenzando a irritarse

— Bueno, primero te molestaste porque Ben la abrazó

— Yo no me...

— Déjame terminar. — Carter solo lo mira — Luego la dejaste abrazarte en el auto y ahora por la forma en que no paras de mirar hacía donde está, se que te preocupas por ella.

— ¿Terminaste? Porque no se que es lo que estás insinuando pero no hay nada entre Denise y yo. Incluso si quisiera ella piensa que soy un niño mimado y estúpido — dice ya molesto

Augie deja pasar un momento y entonces continua

— Entonces si te gusta— con una mirada burlona

— Cállate o te volveré a rociar el extintor— Augie levanta las mano en son de paz— sabes que, yo los veo en el auto

Entonces se va. No está molesto, si lo piensa bien Augie tiene razón hay una sensación extraña que lo ha acompaña cuando está con ella. Sabe que no lo necesita, es bastante inteligente y valiente por si sola, aún así no puede evitar querer protegerla del mundo.

\----------------

Como Ben había dicho la cabaña no estaba muy lejos, el sol aún se encuentra en su punto más alto.

— Bueno, aquí estamos — dice Ben al llegar al lobby de la cabaña

—Este lugar es muy bonito, incluso podría decir que tenemos vacaciones— dice Augie

Todas las paredes son de madera, desde las ventanas traceras se puede ver el pequeño lago y una barra es la única división entre la sala y la cocina. Los cuartos se encuentran en el piso de arriba.

Entonces se escucha un ruido que proviene de la cocina. Todos en alerta sacan sus armas. Ben le hace unas señas a Carter y cada uno se acerca a la barra desde un lado diferente. Ambos comprueban el orígen del ruido y entonces bajan sus armas

— Ben, es un mapache — protesta Carter

Justo antes de que puedan si quiera moverse, el animal levanta la mirada y tiene los ojos blancos. Esta contagiado. Salta hacía Carter y este tropieza al intentar correr. Denise, sin moverse se su lugar le dispara al animal

— Si en todas tus vacaciones te encuentras con un montón de Zombies que quieren comerte, entonces son las mejores — bromea ella.

— Maldita sea, mi pantalón se llenó de sangre otra vez — interrumpe Carter mientras Ben lo ayuda a levantarse

— Ya para de quejarte — bromea Ben

Augie también rie, mientras que las chicas los miran resignadas a que nunca van a madurar. Todos se dispersan en la cabaña para poder descansar y es así como entre risas y bromas, son capaces de olvidar la situación en la que se encuentran, no porque estén en una zona aparentemente segura, sino porque estando juntos nada malo les puede pasar.

\----------------------

Han pasado algunas horas en la cabaña, más de las que tenían planeado. Una horrible tormenta ha comenzado así que los chicos decidieron pasar la noche ahí. Parte de esa decisión era la seguridad del camino, pero tambien se debió a la comodidad que les producía estar juntos, sin nadie más en el mundo.

Al principio, Carter se molestó al darse cuenta de que Ben y su hermana compartirían habitación, pero se rindió luego de no poder convencerlos de lo contrario. Debido a que solo hay tres habitaciones en la cabaña, Carter y Augie compartirán. Desde la habitación de Denise se puede mirar el lago a través de la ventana. Ella disfruta el sonido de la lluvia que cae en el agua, y aunque se puede ver la tormenta, desde su posición apenas y se siente una ligera brisa. Le parecía divertido ver la tempestad desde un punto donde se sentía a salvo.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Al abrir, es Carter quien está ahí. Nuevamente usa aquello a lo que llama "pijama", parece haber tomado un baño pues su cabello se ve húmedo y tiene algunos mechones pegados al rostro. Sin darse cuenta, pasa unos segundos mirandole las piernas, cuando este se da cuenta intenta librarse con lo primero que se le ocurre

— ¿Perdiste tus pantalones otra vez? — totalmente a la defensiva

— Se llenaron de sangre los anteriores —extrañado por la acción— pero eso ya lo sabías... Tú estabas ahí

— Claro — ambos se quedan callados, Denise siente que se le revuelve el estómago — ¿Qué? — pregunta

— Yo... Solo quería saber si necesitas algo

En realidad no tenía un motivo que justificara su presencia, unos minutos antes se disponía ir a dormir. Había bajado a la cocina por un poco de agua y al volver se había topado con su puerta e impulsivamente había tocado.

— No — Responde ella fríamente

— Bien

— Bien

— Tú... Descansa y eso — dice Carter intentando parecer desinteresado

— Igual — con una sonrisa un poco forzada

La puerta cerrandose frente a él le provoca un dolor en el pecho. Recarga la cabeza en la pared sintiéndose un estúpido. Augie tenía razón Denise le gustaba pero era más que eso, era un sentimiento que había surgido casi desde que se conocieron y que poco a poco, con el paso de los años, se hizo más fuerte. Cada vez que la veía se sentía abatido e impotente, solo había una forma de cambiar ese sentimiento y era confesándole lo que sentía. Incluso si ella lo rechaza al menos se sentirá liberado. Con está idea en la cabeza se siente decidido, así que vuelve a tocar la puerta la cual se abre inmediatamente, justo como si ella hubiera esperado detrás todo este tiempo.

Sin saber la razón, ella suelta un suspiro casi de alivio al comprobar quien se hallaba detrás de la puerta

— Volviste — su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora era más dulce

— Si. Bueno yo...— hace una pausa para tratar de calmar los nervios que se han apoderado completamente de él — no te agradecí ¿Sabes? Por, salvar mi vida de ese animal en la cocina — dice mientras coloca una de sus manos en su propia nuca.

— Pues, de nada. Solo pensé que el mundo sin tí sería muy aburrido — Dice bromeando. Luego le lanza una sonrisa mucho más honesta

Esa sonrisa lo paraliza pero a la vez desaparece todos los nervios.

— Hay algo más que quiero hablar contigo— totalmente serio — veras yo...

— Tal vez quieras pasar — responde ella interrumpiendolo.

— Si, seguro

Entra a la habitación y puede notar la hermosa vista hacia el lago, la lluvia parece estar disminuyendo, aunque no demasiado. Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama y entonces el se coloca a su lado.

Denise parece estar a punto de decir algo y entonces se arrepiente. Pasa un momento más y entonces él, sin previo aviso, le roba un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo Carter y Denise por fin estarán juntos. Como siempre una disculpa si tardo en actualizar pero me esfuerzo para que valga la pena :3

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué tal les pareció?
> 
> Una disculpa adelantada si me tardo en actualizar, normalmente la escuela me tiene muy ocupada pero no se preocupen que siempre continúo :3


End file.
